Automobile steering wheel locks are very helpful in preventing un-authorized operation of automobiles, even though automobiles having been broken in. Conventionally, an automobile steering wheel lock comprises an elongated stick with a lock block attached thereon. The stick is made of two portions which are slidable with respect to each other and the lock block, when locked, is used to prevent the two portions from sliding away from each other. With a hook formed on the remote end of each stick portion, the stick can be secured between the steering wheel and the brake pedal or the accelerator pedal of an automobile by hooking on one of the spokes of the steering wheel with the hook on one end and the pedal with the other hook so that the free rotation of the steering wheel is prevented.
One of the methods to control the extension of the stick is by means of threaded elements. The disadvantage is that after some times, the engagement of the threaded elements will get loose and, thus, making the control of the extension of the stick difficult.
Furthermore, to secure a conventional steering wheel lock between one of the pedals and the steering wheel is rather inconvenient, especially in such a tight room inside a small passenger car.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an automobile steering wheel lock having no such disadvantages as mentioned above.